Operacion FC
by Ray3
Summary: este fic es mi obsequio de cumpleaños a mi novia y ojala que le guste porque lo hice pensando en ella...


Operación F.C.

Este fic esta dedicado a mi novia que hoy (6-9-2003) esta de cumpleaños y como no estoy cerca de ella este es el unico regalo que se me ocurrio :P, ojala que a ella y a todo el que lo lea le guste y dejen reviews

 // \\ pensamientos

- - hablar

" " susurrar

Mayúsculas Gritos

( ) nota del autor

En una caseta telefónica en China…

- esta operación se hara de la forma mas cautelosa posible, ¿estas de acuerdo? –

- claro que si –

- bien entonces asi lo haremos, todo partira como si fuera un simple reto y nadie se dara cuenta de lo demas, ok? –

- claro, nadie se dara cuenta excepto los que estamos en esto –

- ok, nos estaremos comunicando –

- claro que si, hasta pronto –

- hasta pronto –

Ambos telefonos fueron cortados esa noche. Unos días después en casa de Tyson, estaban todos los BB (Bladebreakers) reunidos junto con el Sr. Dickenson conversando sobre los nuevos campeonatos y todo con respecto a los beyblades, pero habia alguien que parecia que estaba en las nubes o en cualquier parte menos en esa habitación…

- oye Ray estas aquí o no? – decia Tyson mientras pasaba su mano por en frente de la cara de Ray

- ah? Claro que estoy aquí Tyson – Ray

- parece que estas pensando en otra cosa viejo – Tyson

- no, solo estaba pensando en algo que pasara dentro de algunos días – Ray

- y que va a pasar? – Kai

- es que alguien estara de cumpleaños – Ray

- quien? – Kenny – porque Tyson ya estuvo de cumpleaños junto con Kai y yo

- a mi me faltan 2 meses para celebrar mi cumpleaños – Max

- no me refiero a ninguno de ustedes – Ray

- ah entonces hablas de alguno de los WT? – Kenny

- si – Ray – pronto uno de ellos estara de cumpleaños y no podre celebrarlo con ellos

- porque? – Max

- porque durante los proximos días estaran en un mini campeonato que se realizara acá en Japón y ustedes… - Sr. D

- debemos defender nuestro puesto de campeones mundiales – Ray terminaba la frase con cara desanimada

- ya veo – Max – pero no te preocupes ya que lo mas probable es que ellos te lo perdonen XD

- -__-U – Ray, Kenny y Kai

- vamos chicos no pongan esas caras Max solo lo dice para subir los animos y no para que pongan esas caras – Tyson

- lo se, pero yo queria pasar esta fiesta con ellos – Ray

- lo siento Ray pero tus obligaciones estan primero – Sr. D

- lo se – Ray se levanta – permiso pero quiero salir a dar una vuelta

- quieres que te acompañe? – Tyson

- no gracias- Ray que ya salia de la habitación – prefiero caminar solo

- bueno viejo – Tyson, Ray salio de la casa

En una feria e China se encontraban los WT reunidos conversando…

- en este torneo le arrebataremos el trofeo a los BB – Lee

- claro que si – Kevin – no podran contra nosotros

- jeje y habra comida? – Gary

- claro que si Gary pero no pienses tanto en la comida – Mao (es el nombre de Mariah en China, lo usare porque es mas corto) – es mejor que pienses en como derrotar a los BB

- prefiero pensar en la comida lo otro lo pensare después – Gary 

- -____- UUUU – Lee, Mao y Kevin

- tendremos que entrenar mucho más – Lee

- si se – Mao que se veía algo desanimada

- que pasa Mao? – Lee

- es que durante esos días estare de cumpleaños y no podre celebrar mi fiesta de 18 – Mao que ya comenzaba a sollozar 

- no te preocupes tu regalo sera el trofeo de ganadores – Kevin

- bueno – Mao aunque aun seguia triste sonrio para que los otros no se preocuparan por ella

- bien entonces así será chicos – Lee

- patearemos algunos traseros en ese mini torneo – Kevin

- y entre esos traseros estarán los de los BB – Lee

- claro que si – Kevin 

- genial – Gary

Pasaron los días y todo transcurría normal hasta que llego el día en que se celebraria el mini torneo en Japón, los BB estaban como los favoritos junto con otros equipos como WT, AS y DB. Cada equipo estaba en sus camarines, pero en el pasillo habían ciertas personas hablando a escondidas…

- esta todo listo? – 1

- claro que si – 2

- esto sera bueno – 3

- bueno es poco – 2 – sera excelente

- si – 1 – además nadie a sospechado nada hasta ahora

- eso es lo mejor de todo – 4 – pero aun no hay que confiarse

- claro que no – 1 – porque si somos descubiertos todo sera en vano y nuestra operación F.C. va a morir

- lo se – 3 – pero no hay de que preocuparse todo estara bien

- solo falta que el raton caiga en la trampa – 4

- y que el gato tome una decisión – 1

- si se lo come o no? – 2

- correcto – 4

- bien hagamos que esto sea mas interesante – 1

- te refieres a apostar? – 3

- si – 1 – si el raton cae en la trampa, el gato se lo come o no se lo come, que dicen?

- Yo entro y digo que no se lo come – 3

- Yo digo que si – 2

- Yo tambien digo que si – 4

- Yo no creo que se lo come – 1

- Bien los que pierdan tendran que servir a los ganadores por 1 día – 4

- Bien – todos

Al comenzar las batallas el equipo campeon no dejaba blade girando y pasaba fácilmente todas las etapas dejando atrás a equipos como los AS y DB, pero aun faltaba derrotar a los WT que lograron llegar a la final. El primer enfrentamiento fue entre Gary y Kai, durante la batalla Kai se veía muy tranquilo excepto cuando Gary se enfado y en ese momento Kai uso su estrategia…

- no es eso un cordero asado? – Kai apuntando hacia atrás de Gary

- donde? – pregunto Gary volteandose a ver lo que Kai apuntaba, en ese momento

- AHORA DRANZER FLECHA DE FUEGO!!!!!!!!!! – el Dranzer de Kai hace su movimiento y Galzzy deja de girar

- No habia nada – Gary volviendo a mirar el estadio – noooooo  Galzzy

- KAI CON UNA ESTRATEGIA DE DISTRACCION LOGRA VENCER FACILMENTE AL PODEROSO GARY!!!!!!!!! – Brad Best

- Buena estrategia Kai – Max felicitaba a Kai por su victoria

- Si, muy buena – Kenny – ni a mi se me habria ocurrido

- BIEN NUESTRA PROXIMA BATALLA SERA ENTRE EL CAPITAN LEE  DE LOS WT Y TYSON DE  LOS BB!!!!!!!! – DJ Jasman

-  Cuidate de su poderoso ataque Tyson – Kenny

- descuida jefe Lee no podra contra mi Dragoon – Tyson

- bien Tyson otra vez estamos de lados distintos – Lee

- si pero la victoria sera mia Lee – Tyson

- nunca te confies cuando tienes a un Leon frente a ti – Lee

- BIEN CHICOS…   LISTOS!!!!!!!!!!  3…     2…    1…   LET IT RIP!!!!!!!! – DJ Jasman. La batalla comenzo de una forma muy brutal, ambos blades se chocaban mutuamente sin compasión alguna. Ambos estaban muy similares en poder y habilidad…

- DRAGOON ATAQUE TORMENTA!!!!!!!!!! – Tyson

- GALEON ATAQUE GARRA DE TIGRE Y NEUTRALIZA ESE ATAQUE AHORA!!!!!!!! – Lee. Galeon hizo el ataque garra de tigre y el tornado de Tyson desaparecio

- QUEEEEE!!!!!! – Tyson – COMO HICISTE ESO!?!?!?!?!?

- RAY YA TE LO HABIA HECHO UNA VEZ – Lee – PERO NO HIZO ESTO, GALEON ATAQUE ZARPASO!!!!!!!!!

- NOOOOO  DRAGOON ESQUIVALO!!!!!! – Tyson dio la orden muy tarde ya que Galeon ya habia partido en dos al Dragoon de Tyson

- Y LEE DE LOS WT ES EL GANADOR!!!!!!!!!!! – DJ Jasman

- Vamos Tyson levantate y trae a Dragoon para repararlo – Kenny

- Como hizo eso? – Kai

- Es simple todos los WT saben copiar tecnicas ajenas – Ray

- Cualquiera? – Max

- La que sea – Ray se levanto y se acerco al estadio 

- LOS ULTIMOS LUCHADORES SERAN RAY DE LOS BB Y MAO DE LOS WT – DJ Jasman – CADA UNO DE ELLOS TIENE LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE LLEVAR A SU EQUIPO A LA VICTORIA PERO QUIEN LO LOGRARA? ESO SOLO LO PODREMOS SABER DESPUES DE 3…   2…    1…     LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Ambos lanzaron sus blades y estos comenzaron inmediatamente con el ataque…

- // como pudiste olvidar mi cumpleaños Ray eso no te lo perdonare…    nunca te lo perdonare \\ - Mao – NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE RAY!!!!!!!!!!!  GALUX ATAQUE ZARPASO!!!!!!!!!. El Galux de Mao salio y se lanzo con todo al blade de Ray…

- pero que diablos? – Ray muy sorprendido de la gran fuerza de Galux y del hecho de que Mao se comportara de esa forma– DRIGER NO DEJES QUE TE TOQUE!!!!!. Driger se movia lo más rápido que podia evitando el ataque zarpaso de Galux, pero cada vez el ataque era más rápido y fuerte…

- GALUX NO DEJES QUE SE ESCAPE DE TUS GARRAS!!!!!!!! – Mao aun dolida y furiosa – DESTROSA A ESE BLADE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!!!!!!!!!!!. Galux brillo de una manera extraña y se lanzo contra Driger…

- CUIDADO DRIGER VIENE POR LA DERECHA!!!!!! – Ray grito y Driger se movio…

- GALUX AHORA!!!!!!!!!!! – Mao hablo y Galux desaparecio y aparecio frente a Driger- ZARPASO GALUX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Galux se lanzo contra Driger y este no pudo evitarla, y fue partido en dos por el Galux de Mao

- NOOOO DRIGER!!!!!!! – Ray miro sorprendido el ataque de Mao y su resultado, ya que Driger siempre habia resistido el ataque y ahora estaba en dos – como pudo pasar esto? Driger es lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir ese ataque

- MAO ES LA GANADORA Y DA EL TRIUNFO A LOS WT DE CHINA!!!!!!!!! – DJ Jasman – SIENDO EL PRIMER EQUIPO EN VENCER A LOS BB!!!!!!!

- Muy bien Mao!!!!!! – todos los WT celebraron el triunfo mientras Ray miraba impactado a Driger que estaba dividido en 2 partes

- Vamos Ray no te preocupes en el proximo torneo recuperaremos el trofeo – Tyson

- …  - Ray aun estaba traumado

- vamos viejo no es para tanto, ya lo vamos a recuperar – Max

- eso es verdad los WT no podran mantener el trofeo por mucho tiempo – Kai

- y yo reparare tu Driger para que este como nuevo – Kenny – para la proxima fecha del campeonato

- ¿fecha? – Ray decia aun con cara de traumado…

Flash Back

- oye viejo porque no te decides de una buena vez y compras luego lo que quieres – Tyson

- es que no se que regalarle – Ray

- a quien? – Max

- a Mao – Ray -  ella pronto estara de cumpleaños y no se que regalarle

- regalale cualquier cosa, sea lo que sea le gustara – Max

- tu crees eso? – Ray

- claro que si viejo ^^ - Max

- bueno te hare caso – Ray entro a una tienda y compro un collar que en medio tenia un diamante pequeño en forma de gato – esto le gustara ^^

Fin del Flash Back

- ESO ES OLVIDE QUE HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MAO – grito Ray al recordar eso – COMO PUDE SER TAN ESTUPIDO Y NO ACORDARE?

- Que mal viejo pero ella ya se fue – Max

- Que? – Ray miraba – y para donde se fueron?

- No lo se – Max

- Lo mas probable es que se hallan ido a su pais

- "no puede ser…   " – Ray quedo en estado de shock

- lo siento viejo – Max 

- mejor vamos a mi casa a entrenar – Kai

- NO PIENSO ENTRENAR – Ray – VOY A IR A BUSCAR A MAO PARA EXPLICARLE

- NO IRAS A NINGUN LADO RAY – Kai – NO ES CULPA DEL EQUIPO QUE TENGAS PROBLEMAS CON TU AMIGA, EL UNICO PROBLEMA DEL EQUIPO ES QUE PERDIMOS EL TITULO DE CAMPEONES GRACIAS A LA POCA PREPARACION QUE TIENEN 

- Tienes razon Kai – Ray que se resigna a las palabras de Kai

- Bien chicos vamos – decia Kenny mientras se subia al autobús

En un hotel cerca del estadio japones de Beyblade estaban los WT celebrando su titulo de campeones…

- que bien al fin logramos vencer a los BB!!!!!!!! – Kevin

- si y todo gracias a Mao – Lee

- eso es muy cierto – Kevin – al fin la alumna vencio al maestro jajaja

- claro que si – Lee

- que bien, no? – Mao que no se veía con los mismos animos que sus compañeros, a decir verdad se veia bastante triste

- vamos Mao no estes así – Gary

- pero que quieres que haga tu sabes muy bien porque estoy asi – Mao

- vamos a dar una vuelta para que Mao se anime, que les parece? – Lee

- por mi esta bien – Gary

- entonces esta decidido vamos – Lee

Los WT estuvieron dando vueltas por toda la ciudad, por el parque, las tiendas, el mall, la playa, y muchos lugares mas esperando a que Mao se animara pero nada resultaba. En esos andares llegaron hasta una casa de tamaño normal que a Kevin le llamo la atención y entonces entraron pero estaba todo oscuro, pero de pronto se encienden todas las luces y solo se escucha el fuerte grito de Mao…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Mao gritando como loca del susto

En una plaza de la cuidad estaba Ray sentado en una banca con una mano tapando su cara y la otra sosteniendo el regalo de Mao…

- como pude ser tan tonto y olvidarme del cumpleaños de Mao – se lamentaba Ray – ella nunca me lo va a perdonar, Mao me perdono la deslealtad a los WT, dejarla sola en China, no estar con ella en navidad, pero esto no me lo va a perdonar jamas, tendría que ser el último día del mundo para que me perdonara, incluso en esas condiciones no me perdonaría, que hare?

- Acompañarme – 

- AAAHHHH!!! – Ray llegó a saltar del susto – Max nunca hagas eso casi me matas de un infarto

- Jejejeje :p – Max – disculpame es que te venia a buscar

- Para que? – Ray levantandose de la banca

- Para que puedas pedir pedon viejo :D – Max guió a Ray hasta que llegaron a la casa de él…

En una casa…

- AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! – Mao

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAO!!!!!!!! – gritaban los AS, DB, M y Tyson, Kai y Kenny

- O_O que? – Mao no entendia nada

- hoy es tu cumpleaños y quisimos darte una fiesta sorpresa, verdad chicos? – Lee

- si!!!!!!!! – respondian los demas

- m-m-mu-mu-muchas gracias chicos – Mao sollozaba mientras abrazaba a Lee, Kevin y Gary

- vamos Mao no es para tanto o a caso creías que nos habíamos olvidado? – Lee – ops. Mao se separo de ellos y salio de la casa para ir al patio

- ves Ray acá esta…  - Max miro para todas partes – chicos donde esta Mao?

- Ella salio porque Lee comento que si ella creía que nos olvidaríamos de su cumpleaños – Emily

- Ya veo…    - Max se da vuelta para ver a Ray – no te preocupes Ray ella…   Max miro para todas partes y Ray no estaba

- Pero chicos mejor sigamos con la fiesta – Tyson – no sacamos nada con entristecernos por otros, la fiesta debe continuar animada para que Mao se anime y vuelva

- Primera vez que escucho decir a Tyson algo tan cuerdo – Eddy – él tiene razón si estamos desanimados Mao se desanimara más aun

- O sea debemos disfrutar la fiesta aun que ella no este? – Kenny

- Si, esa es la idea para que ella vuelva – Tyson – a si que a DISFRUTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!

En el patio de la casa de Max se encontraba Mao sentada en una roca llorando con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y las manos rodeando sus rodillas…

- porque se olvido? – Mao – yo pense que se podia olvidar de cualquier cosa menos de mi cumpleaños, pense que eramos los mejores amigos, pense que el sentia algo más…

- aun lo crees? – Ray pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Mao

- que quieres? – Mao decia con una voz enojada

- queria saber si la chica mas linda del mundo aceptaria las disculpas que se merece de parte de un chico muy estupido que se olvido por un momento del cumpleaños de ella – decia Ray mientras se agachasba y sentaba frente a Mao – y que esta extremadamente arrepentido de haberse olvidado tan solo unos minutos y que ese poco tiempo le puede costar muy caro ya que tal vez ella no quiera saber nada mas de él

- …  - Mao que no dejaba la posicion en la que estaba

- aceptas mis más sinceras disculpas Mao? – Ray que tomaba el rostro de Mao y lo levantaba suavemente para poder mirarla a los ojos

- eres un egoísta Ray!! – Mao que se levantaba bruscamente y lo queda mirando con una mirada muy enojada

- porque lo dices? – Ray muy sorprendido y que tambien se levanta 

- porque es verdad – Mao que lloraba – solo esperas a que te perdone para que tu te sientas bien y no te importa lo que yo halla sentido en el momento o lo que sienta ahora, eres un egoísta Raymond!!!

- Claro que no lo soy y me vas a tener que disculpar por lo que voy a hacer pero es necesario – Ray se acerca a mao y la levanta cargandola en su hombro contra la voluntad de ella, mientras ella pegaba patadas y manotazos a Ray

- Dejame Ray!! – Mao – bajame ahora!!

- No hasta llegar a un lugar – Ray siguió caminando a pesar de los reclamos y pataleos de Mao hasta llegar a una de las piesas de la casa donde entro y después cerró la puerta con seguro y dejo a Mao sentada en la cama y el se paro frente a ella – ahora me vas a tener que escuchar todo lo que te diga niñita caprichosa, yo no soy un egoísta y me he pasado los últimos 2 meses matandome la cabeza para ver que regalarte, pensando a cada segundo en como haria para ir a verte este día, y si no podia ir buscaba la manera para mandarte un regalo, si acaso hacer todo eso, pensar en ti, buscar todos los metodos para ir a verte o al menos eviarte un regalo y una tarjeta, si todo eso es ser un maldito egoísta pues bien, lo soy, soy un egoísta que lo único que a hecho durante dos meses es pensar en ti y en nadie más que en ti Mao

- …  - Mao lo miraba muy sorprendida y aun con lagrimas en los ojos y varias recorriendo su mejilla

- mira Mao – decia Ray mucho mas calmado y con una voz suave mientras se ponia en cunclillas frente a ella y acariciaba las mejillas de ella sacandole las lagrimas - tú eres la persona mas importante para mi en esta tierra, nunca olvidaria tu cumpleaños y si te pedi perdon es porque sabia que estabas molesta conmigo y queria que superas lo arrepentido que estoy de haberme olvidado por un rato de esta fecha que es tan importante para ti y para mi tambien

- lo dices en serio Ray? – preguntaba Mao con la voz muy baja y que se notaba que tenia un nudo en la garganta

- si, y muy en serio Mao – decia Ray a la vez que Mao lo abrasaba y éste le devolvia el abrazo – tu eres muy importante para mi y lamentaria mucho el día en que te enojaras conmigo

- gracias Ray – decia Mao mientras lloraba en el hombro de Ray

- me perdonas por haberme olvidado y haberte hecho pasar un mal rato? – Ray que tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos para mirarla a sus hermosos ojos, esos ojos que hacian que a Ray se le acelerara el corazón

- claro que si – Mao ponia sus manos sobre las de Ray – te perdono lindo gatito

- ^//^ hace tiempo que no me decias lindo gatito – Ray miraba a Mao directamente a los ojos y de forma invulontaria (si claro XD) se fue acercando lentamente a los labios de ella

- "es que no se habia presentado la ocasión" – decia Mao al momento de cerrar sus ojos

- "y esta es la mejor ocasión que pudiste encontrar?" – Ray que estaba a solo milímetros de los labios de ella y tambien cerraba sus ojos

- "tal vez sea la mejor ocasión para decir muchas cosas más…  " – fue callada por los labios de Ray que se posaban sobre los de ella provocando un beso tierno y suave, que a cada momento se iba volviendo mas apasionado y con un gran toque (por decirlo de una forma) de amor. Ray se levanto de a poco junto con Mao y cuando ambos estuvieron de pie (todo esto sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento) se abrasaron, Ray la abraso por la cintura y ella a él por el cuello, y comenzaban a acariciarse mutuamente, Ray moviendo suavemente las manos por toda la cintura y espalda de Mao y ella pasaba suave y lentamente sus manos por el cuello y cabello de Ray. Estuvieron un buen rato así, besandose y acariciandose hasta que Ray se fue separando lentamente de ella…

- "como tú dijiste tal vez esta sea la mejor ocasión para decir muchas cosas" – Ray decia mientras acariciaba con su mano la mejilla de Mao y su otra mano aun seguía posada en la cintura de ella – "y la más importante que tengo que decirte es que te amo"

- "que?" – Mao no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban

- "que te amo Mao" – repetia Ray a una sorprendida Mao – "eres la persona que mas quiero en este mundo y para mi seria una tragedia no decirte esto ahora"

- "no creía que sentias eso por mi" – Mao

- "yo se que tu sientes algo parecido" – Ray

- "yo o siento algo parecido" – Mao

- "que?" – decia Ray con algo de miedo

- "yo no siento algo parecido a lo que tu sientes Ray" – Mao repetia las palabras que a Ray hacian que se le parara el corazón y el alma se le fuera del cuerpo – "yo siento lo mismo, te amo Ray"

- " :D en serio?" – Ray al cual le habia vuelto el alma al cuerpo y su corazón palpitara nuevamente

- "claro que si" – y Mao volvio a besar a Ray de una manera extraña que solo ella podia hacer, combinando la pasion con la suavidad y la lujuria con la ternura, cosa que Ray intentaba copiar para que ella sintiera lo mismo que él cuando se besaban.

Después de un buen rato ambos bajaron para disfrutar de la fiesta y así lo hicieron, todos bailaban, comían, reían, jugaban y disfrutaban la fiesta hasta que llego el momento de la entrega de regalos y estos fueron los que regalaron:

Lee una polera amarilla con un dibujo de un gatito y su mama

Gary un gato de peluche

Kevin una libreta con dibujos de gatos

Tala unos chocolates

Tyson unas galletas

Kenny unas nuevas piesas para su blade

Kai un ramo de flores

Spencer un gorro rosado

Ian un libro con fotos de gatos

Eddy una camara fotografica

Emily un nuevo lanzador de lujo para su blade (era identico al de Ray con la diferencia que este era de color rosado y blanco)

Michael una laptop

Steve una video camara digital

Robert unos pasajes para que fuera a Inglaterra

Oliver un libro llamado "mil y una maneras de aprender a cocinar"

Enrique unos pasajes en avion para Italia

Johny unos rollers

Brian unos chocolates

Max unas zapatillas

Y por último Ray…

- bueno mi regalo tal vez no sea el mejor de todos pero toma es este – Ray le paso su obsequio a Mao y esta lo comenzo a abrir y al verlo fue y abrazo a Ray por el cuello

- es unos de los regalos más lindos que me han dado gracias Ray – Mao se separo un poco y lo beso frente a todos sus amigos

- Lee, Tala, vayan haciendose a la idea de que seran los sirvientes mios y de Emily por un día – Max

- Si, una apuesta es una apuesta – Emily

- De acuerdo pagaremos – Lee y Tala

- De que apuesta hablan? – preguntaba Tyson 

- Nada es solo que apostamos a un gato y perdimos – Tala

- No sabiamos que el gato tuviera tanta hambre – Lee

- O que el ratón tuviera tan buen sabor XDD jajajajaja – Max

- Si XDDDD   jajajajajajajajajajajajaja – Lee, Tala y Emily

- No entiendo – Tyson

- Tu nunca entiendes nada ^^U – Emily

- Bueno chicos van a seguien explorandose mutuamente o van a volver a la fiesta? – Michael que le hablaba a Mao y Ray que aun seguina besandose. Al separarse…

- Claro que seguiremos en la fiesta ^//^ - Ray

- QUE ESTA FIESTA NO TERMINE HASTA QUE LA LUNA SE ESCONDA COMPLETAMENTE!!!!!!!!! – gritaba Mao muy animada mientras tomaba a Ray de la mano y se lo llevaba a bailar 

Y así siguió la fiesta con baile, juegos, chistes, comida, risas y mucho amor por parte de Mao y Ray, pero de la amargura que se habia pasado ese día ni los rastros quedaron.

                                               Fin

Ojala les haya gustado mi fic y como dije al principio esta enteramente dedicado a mi hermosa novia que le deseo lo mejor en todo y que ojala le guste este fic.

Para todos atentamente…

                                               Ray


End file.
